Naruto: A second Chance
by charmerdark
Summary: Yet another time travel story. A lot more new themes. Just started. More coming soon. Naruto, a jinchuriki and pride of the ninja alliance is dying at the feet of kaguya. Mysteriously, he is back to the fun, okay not so fun, childhood. Will naruto use his second chance to his best advantage? Naruhina. Sasusaku. GoodSasuke fic.
1. Prologue

**Naruto: A Second Chance**

**Chapter1**

* * *

**This is my first ever chance at writing fanfiction. Pl. review and encourage me. This is more like a prologue than a chapter.**

* * *

"I could have done so much". This was Naruto's last thought. Here he was at Kaguya Otsusuki's a.k.a Oni's feet dying in some unknown desert dimension. Sasuke and Naruto were very much at the verge of victory, but years of trust disparancy had caused problems in their teamwork. Naruto, who was used to Sasuke trying to chidori him for years, flinched when he saw the massive thunder move get close to him, leading to kaguya escaping from naruto's grip and killing Sasuke at the very last moment. The battle went constantly downhill from that point onwards. With no Rinnegan bearer to take away half her attention, the demon goddess practically started playing with the hero of the leaf and now he was at her feet very close to death, the world stuck forever in a deep dream, and the sage's last dream broken.

Naruto could sense darkness creeping through his eyes and just accepted death…

Black. Everything was black, nothing to see, nothing to here, nothing to feel. Then came the white, bright, bright white. He felt as if he was thrust into the white from the black. He closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he was in his room.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Sorry the chappy isn't that long, but there will be more uploads this very week. The next one will be longer My thanks to Ghost writer and Hammer Bleed for taking the effort to review. Your reviews give me strength, so keep reviewing:)**

* * *

**Naruto POV**

"Wait…..MY ROOM?! How is that possible, this was destroyed months ago when pein attacked, Hell the entire apartment and a major section of Konoha was destroyed. It's impossible for my room which is currently a wooden hut to be in its old condition. "Am I stuck in some sort of time travel fan fiction?" The idea got banished as fast as it came. "Maybe dying drove me crazy". He settled for a who cares, but then his ninja training hit him.

"I need to see where I am and what my current condition is. "

He stood up to feel a surprisingly bare mattress. "Damn! Reminds of my old apartment. Maybe I'll find the kunai I used to hide under the pillow here" He thought jokingly. He felt under his pillow and got a cold shock pass through his spine when he felt a cold metal. Naruto pulled it out to see the very kunai he used to hide under his pillow when he was smaller to protect himself from "Demon-Haters". But this was not needed anymore; he was now the hero of the leaf right?" He stood up, only to fall down. "What's going on?" was the only thought in his head. He racked is brain for a cause and found the reason to be that he had overshot his legs. He looked down to see his legs were short and he was wearing his old pajamas. "Damn, I'm stuck in Infinite Tsukiyomi" Naruto concluded. Maybe he could call kurama for help. Deciding that would be the best course of action, Naruto sat down in the standard meditation pose and used his sage training to seep into his mindscape. When he opened his eyes he was in front of those giant bars again….WAIT! Didn't he unlock these cages himself a while ago?. He was sure even tsukiyomi couldn't mess with his mindscape. Genjutsu could only permeate through once senses and his brain, however strong a genjutsu could not access a part of once soul itself, the mindscape. This piece of information frightened Naruto a lot. The chances were almost Negative, but….

Naruto didn't even have the time to complete the thought, when his eyes met with the massive eyes of the _Kyuubi no kitsune,_ the nine tailed demon fox.

"_**I wasn't expecting a visit from my jailor this soon"**_, Sneered the strongest…..second strongest tailed beast.

"Kurama, I thought we had already got past this stage" Naruto said. Even as he was speaking, a hypothesis was being formed in his head, an idea so strange he was trying his best to ignore his mind to stop that thought.

"_**What do you mean, Brat? How did you get here?"**_ Suddenly kyuubi seemed shocked. _**"where is the real you?"**_

Naruto understood that kyuubi was asking about Dark Naruto. But most importantly, this cemented his idea. This was the final proof**, He had gone back in time!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter2**

* * *

**I got some free time and I was very restless so i decided to get some more updated. Ghostwriter, your reviews never discouraged me. They are actually my inspiration. PL. Read and Review this.**

* * *

Human speech - " I am Naruto"

Human Thoughts - _" I am Naruto"__  
_

Demon/ Summon Speech / Jutsu Name - **"Rasengan"**

Demon/ Summon Thoughts -_**"Die!"**_

* * *

"_The very thought was absurd. Time and tide wait for none…right? THEN WHY THE HELL ARE THEY MOVING BACK FOR ME? How did I get here? Did some malevolent goddess send me back in time to fix everything? Or is this some devil's play to wreck the universe?" _The questions racked naruto's (tiny) brain but kyuubi no kitsune had no time or patience to deal with a time-confused brat. The mighty beast roared.

"**Brat, I asked questions and I demand answers. If you don't want to end up being a morsel in my mouth you better answer me"**

Naruto's answer was a deadpan 'First of all you can't even touch me through this damned cage and second of all even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"**Huh, insolence from a brat! He thinks he has experienced something which I have not in my lifetime of eons"**

Naruto's answer was yet again another deadpan, "Have you time travelled?"

Awkward silence. "**No"**

"Then I do have experiences which you don't"

"**Brat, are you telling me you are from the future or something?"**

"Yes, as a proof I'll tell you your name which you told me in the future. Okay Kurama?"

Kyuubi/Kurama was stunned. "_**Is it possible this brat is telling me the truth? Other than father and the other eight almost no one knows my name. Do I have such a good relationship with him that I told him my real name? I don't sense any evil intentions from the brat….hmmm this will surely be a change from the monotonous sewage life if it is true"**_

"**How did you make me tell my name brat? Even the future me should have pride in myself….or himself…. or whatever? Did you torture me into telling it? Am I so weak in the future that I will start falling for human tortures also?"**

Naruto let out a small smile "No kurama, we are partners in the future, partners from konoha"

No sooner these words fell from his prisoners mouth kurama began to fall down laughing. **"Me…Be partners with a runt like you…..and I almost believed in your time travel story. Is this your way of trying to rob my powers for yourself….. Isn't that a bit too fast... you got to know I was here only yesterday Right?"**

Naruto's smile was completely wiped out by these words. "No kurama, I know a lot about you, I know you aren't the culprit behind the attack of Konoha. I know it's all Madara's…."

No sooner than the M-word was said by the time traveller the tailed beast lashed out "**DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT NAME IN FRONT OF ME YOU LITTLE PIECE OF WORTHLESS HUMAN!"**

Even after knowing the tailed beast for all these times Naruto had to give it to him, No matter how experienced you are, when the nine tails gets furious you still feel like putty… out of fear that is.

"I'm sorry Kurama, I forgot it was a sore subject to you"

"**Whatever you may claim, we are not partners right now so don't call me kurama again till I allow it. Am I understood?"**

The orange haired ninja nodded.

Kyuubi features somewhat softened. "**But you do have a very interesting theory. So in order to conform it, and as a sign of goodwill I want you to give me access to your senses. I wanna feel what you feel; see what you see and every other sense."**

Naruto struck a thoughtful pose, "however kurama….uh.. Kyuubi you are also not the same as my old partner how can I trust you to not use those to influence me and the privacy issues are there too. "

Now the beast seemed simply irritated **"You have my word that I won't and you can turn me off now and then.. Mind you… only now and then when you want privacy."**

"Okay, then I will do the changes" said Naruto as he started going through a string of hand signs and touched the giant paper with "SEAL" written on it. Naruto had gone through fuinjustsu using a lot of clones even during the war up until the final battle when he needed all the power he could have. So he had a pretty chunin level gasp on Fuinjustsu but he was an expert at tweaking with his own seal.

This resulted in one of the bars being slightly bent, but not enough for the seal to lose even a bit of its own power.

"Now that's settled, I look forward to working with you kurama" "**STOP CALLING ME KURAMA, YOU BRAT….and yes I will observe and come to a conclusion about you"**

Naruto put up a brilliant smile and let himself be pulled out of the mindscape sewer.

"_Hmmm….. maybe I should change my mindscape to make it a bit more comfortable for kurama"_

When Naruto opened his eyes he was in his room. "_I really am back in time. I need to find out what the date is today and what all are gonna happen soon, if possible I must save all my precious people…..hmmmmmm…. This gives me an opportunity to be closer to Hinata too."_

Naruto jumped out of his bed and …fell. "_Damn, I need to first learn how to walk my mind is till used to commanding a bigger body" It is a rather well known fact that Naruto comes up with best of ideas in the most desperate situation and so and idea struck his mind with the power of a 100V lamp but before he could act on it a voice told him._

"_**Brat stop getting such bright ideas, I'm being blinded by the light of this lamp."**_

"_Wait.. So you get physical manifestations of my thoughts in your mind?"_

"_**well duh! Sherlock"**__(a/n – at this point my brother asks me how kyuubi knows of Sherlock, I have no answer for him)_

"_That is interesting" _Naruto thought. He imagines his sewer turning into a beautiful meadow and forest with lots of sunshine and rivers instead of pipes, as he concentrates hard on it he hears kyuubi say _**"That's quite a transformation…thanks brat!"**_

"_It's my pleasure kurama"_

"_**STOP CALLING ME KURAMA!"**_

Naruto just laughed at that. Well….. back to his idea. He put his hands into a very familiar cross symbol "**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"** A bunch of eight clones popped up. Their annoyed moan was instantaneous "You are mean to us boss!"

"No excuse Dattebayo!" Naruto felt very happy using his key phrase again.

The clones though annoyed, go to work. Each one closed his eyes…. And started walking." This was merely a training to be able to walk properly gain, once your eyes are closed you start walking instinctively or in naruto's case taking bigger feet and thus falling down. A good ten minutes later Naruto started to walk towards his calendar. Dispelling his clones gave him the ability to walk as he gained the experience of himself walking for about 80 minutes. When he checked the calendar and he saw that today was ….

* * *

**I couldn't help but put on a cliffhanger (I even gave a clue). As always Please read and Review**


	4. Crazy Screws

Hi guys Charmerdark in here. Sorry this ain't a chapter. My exams are just over and i'm ready to write. But I feel like being evil a bit. So i will publish the next chapter as soon as I see 10 more reviews. Please forgive me for being this selfish. You guys are my support for the story.

Yours,

Charmerdark


End file.
